Our Daughter
by Nephthys1
Summary: Well, Harry and Draco are married, and they have a daughter. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts????


Our Daughter!  
  
'Amy, hurry up sweet!' Harry shouted up the stairs.  
  
'Yes, dad, coming!'.  
  
Amy run down the stairs still putting on her sweater. Harry laughed.  
  
'Why are you always so late?'.  
  
'But dad, I'm not late, I still have 20 minutes till Sarah comes here and picks me up'.  
  
'Yes, but you still have to eat'.  
  
'So?'.  
  
Amy was 10 years old. Next year she would attend Hogwarts but now she still was going to a muggle school, together with Sarah, Ryan and Chris. Amy hurried of to the kitchen and grabbed some toast and cheese. Harry poured a glass of milk for her.  
  
'Where's Draco?'.  
  
'Erm, he is at his mom's'.  
  
'Didn't he go there yesterday?'.  
  
'Yes, but he still had to help his mum with some stuff, he left early this morning'.  
  
Harry and Draco got married 4 years ago and a year after that they adopted Amy. Amy simply loved her dads and she was a bit of a spoiled kid. Draco's dad died 6 years ago and he left England right after that and went to live for 1 year in France. After that he came back, met Harry and they fell deeply in love.  
  
'Dad? Can I go home with Chris after school?'.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. But be back at 6, we are going to the Weasley's tonight remember?'.  
  
'Oh yeah, can I stay up late then?'.  
  
'Yes, tomorrow is Saturday so you can'.  
  
'Cool! Thanks dad!'.  
  
Harry smiled at his daughter. Amy finished her breakfast and she still had 10 minutes left. The doorbell rang and Harry opened.  
  
'Sirius! Nice to see you!'.  
  
'Hi Harry. It's been a while, hasn't it?'.  
  
'Yeah, 2 months right?'.  
  
'Yeah, so where is Amy?'.  
  
'In the kitchen'.  
  
Sirius walked to the kitchen. Harry was about to close the door when he saw Sarah racing towards their house on her bike. She put her bike down and ran inside.  
  
'I'm sorry I am late!' she said.  
  
'You're not late, you have 7 minutes left'.  
  
'Oh, right'.  
  
'Amy is in the kitchen'.  
  
Sarah walked to the kitchen and Harry closed the door and followed her.  
  
'Sarah! You're early!'  
  
'See, it's good to be on time' Harry said.  
  
'Yes, I know!' Amy whined.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
'Oh, shit, I forgot to pack my bag!' Amy shouted and she ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs.  
  
Sarah followed her. When Sarah reached Amy's room, Amy was busy packing her bag.  
  
'Where is Draco?' Sarah asked.  
  
'Erm, Harry said he was at grandma's house'.  
  
Amy grabbed some books a put them in her bag. Then she and Sarah run back down, Amy grabbed her food for the day, kissed Harry and Sirius goodbye and then she got her bike. Together with Sarah they raced away.  
  
'She is just like you' Sirius said to Harry.  
  
'What do you mean?'.  
  
'That you always do things just in time'.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
'Wonder how she is going to get on time at Hogwarts' Sirius mused out loud.  
  
'Yeah, Draco and I still have to tell her some stuff but she knows a lot already. She only have to say goodbye to Sarah, Sarah is muggle'.  
  
'Yes, that'll be hard'.  
  
'Yeah, they are such good friends'.  
  
'And Chris, he is from a wizarding family too, right?'.  
  
'Yes, but Ryan isn't'.  
  
'Do you have Quidditch practise today?'.  
  
'Yes, but I don't feel like it, Draco won't come and without him it's so boring'.  
  
'Well, you are good enough to skip one time'.  
  
'I guess I'll just stay home, and I have to visit Remus'.  
  
'Won't he be at the Weasley's tonight?'.  
  
'Maybe, I don't know really'.  
  
'I'll come with you, I forgot some stuff, I left at his home, when I stayed there last week'.  
  
'Oh right, shall we go then?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry and Sirius apparated away. Two seconds later they were at Remus' house.  
  
'Remmie!' Sirius shouted.  
  
Remus came running down the stairs.  
  
'What?!' he shouted.  
  
'Nothing, I just wanted you to get down here'.  
  
'Oh, hey Harry!'.  
  
'Hi, will you be at the Weasley's tonight?'.  
  
'What for?'.  
  
'It's Lisa's birthday remember?'.  
  
'Oh right, yeah, I'll be there'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'So Sirius, what brings you here?'.  
  
'I forgot my sweater'.  
  
'Oh yeah, I washed it for you, it's in the kitchen I think'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Hey Harry, I got a letter for you, Dumbledore couldn't find you in your new house'.  
  
'Oh, where is it?'.  
  
'Also in the kitchen'.  
  
Harry walked to the kitchen and picked up the letter. He opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We invite you to a class reunion on december 14th. You'll receive more information after your reply.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry looked around the kitchen for paper and a quill. He saw some lying on a small table in the corner. He picked it up and wrote a reply back. With the letter he walked back to Sirius and Remus and asked where Remus owl was. Remus told him his owl was in the back yard so Harry walked to the yard, found the owl and send it off with his letter. Then Harry walked back inside.  
  
'Sirius, Remus, I'll see you tonight okay? I'm going to Narcissa's house to look for Draco, ask him if he has got a letter too'.  
  
'Okay, see you'.  
  
Harry apparated away. He appeared in Narcissa's flat, where she and Draco where running around, putting all the stuff on shelves and on the ground. They didn't even notice Harry till he grabbed Draco by his arm. Draco jumped.  
  
'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you'.  
  
'Harry!'.  
  
Draco kissed him.  
  
'Hello to you too!' Harry laughed when they broke apart.  
  
'What are you doing here?'.  
  
'Came to see how you were doing and to ask you if you got a letter too from Hogwarts?'.  
  
'Yes, it was sent to my mum, so are we going?'.  
  
'Together? Are you sure?'.  
  
'Oh right, I see what you mean'.  
  
'Maybe it isn't such a good idea to go together'.  
  
'But they'll find out someday, like when Amy goes to school'.  
  
'Yes, but lets wait untill then. We'll get a lot of trouble then, I don't want my life to change right now'.  
  
'Okay, are we going to the Weasley's tonight?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Are we the only ones who are coming?'.  
  
'No, Sirius and Remus are coming too'.  
  
'Oh right, Amy is at school?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Shall we go home then?'.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
'Don't you have to help your mum?'.  
  
'Oh, she'll understand'.  
  
'She will?'.  
  
'Mum? I'm going home okay?'.  
  
'Sure sweet, thanks for helping'.  
  
'Bye'.  
  
'Bye dear'.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and they apparated back to their house.  
  
'See?' Draco said before kissing Harry.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back and they made their way to the bedroom. On the way there the pulled their clothes off. They made love and later fell asleep in each others arms. Draco was the first to wake. He looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock. He woke Harry.  
  
'Harry, love. Wake up'.  
  
'Not yet'.  
  
'Yes, you have to wake'.  
  
Harry moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'What time will Amy be back?'.  
  
'About 6, she is going to Chris'.  
  
'Oh, we can go back to sleep then'.  
  
'Nope, I don't feel like sleeping'.  
  
'Care for another go then?'.  
  
Before Harry could answer Draco kissed him again.  
  
At half past 5 they were woken by the doorbell ringing.  
  
'I'll answer it' Draco said and he stood up.  
  
He quickly pulled his boxers, pants and t-shirt on and ran down. He answered the door. It was Ginny.  
  
'Hey Draco'.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
'I was wondering, could I stay here this afternoon, till we are going to my parents tonight?'.  
  
'Sure, come in'.  
  
Draco moved out of the way and let Ginny in.  
  
'Where is Harry?'.  
  
'Erm, upstairs, sleeping I guess'.  
  
'Had a sleepless night?'.  
  
'No, sleepless afternoon'.  
  
Ginny grinned. Ginny and Draco walked to the kitchen.  
  
'Isn't Amy home?'.  
  
'No, she is at a friends house'.  
  
'Oh right, I heared you got a invitation for a reunion'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Are you going together?'.  
  
'No, Harry doesn't want that, he wants to live a quiet life till Amy goes to Hogwarts'.  
  
'Well, maybe that's best'.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Want to drink something?'.  
  
'Yeah, just water'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco poured a glass of water. After 10 minutes Harry came down. He greeted Ginny with a smile and he sat down on a chair.  
  
At 6 Amy stepped into the kitchen.  
  
'Hello Draco' she said hugging her dad.  
  
'Hey sweet, how was school?'.  
  
'Cool' she said when she hugged Harry.  
  
Amy smiled at Ginny and then she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'She is really sweet. It's good you adopted her' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah. I wonder how she finds Hogwarts'.  
  
'I guess she'll like it. Wich house do you think she is in?'.  
  
'I hope she'll be in Gryffindor' Draco said smiling at Harry.  
  
'Yeah me too' Harry said and he smiled back.  
  
  
  
~*December 14th*~  
  
  
  
'Harry! We have to go!' Draco shouted from the hall.  
  
'Yes, I'm coming!'.  
  
Harry came jogging into the hall where Draco was waiting for him with his coat. Harry was just forcing a piece of toast into his mouth. Amy laughed.  
  
'And you say I always have to hurry' she said.  
  
Draco grinned at his daughter.  
  
'Will you lock the door when you leave today? And be sure to take all your stuff with you'.  
  
'Yes dad'.  
  
'Okay, well, see you over 3 days'.  
  
Draco and Harry kissed their daughter and then left the house.  
  
'I hope she'll be okay' Draco said.  
  
'Don't worry Draco, she'll be fine'.  
  
'How are we going to do this at school? I hate to pretend I don't like you'.  
  
'You did it for so many years, so these 3 days won't mind'.  
  
'Shut it!'.  
  
'Sorry love, well, lets just be civil with each other. We are grown ups now so nobody will notice anything, and you can come to my room at night'.  
  
'Thank you, that's very nice that you give your husband permission to sleep with you'.  
  
Harry and Draco were walking towards the busstop from where they would go to Kings Cross station.  
  
'Well, it's not that you listen to me…'.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I remember I listen very good to you'.  
  
'Oh, you remember huh?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'So tell me, when were you listining to me? Was it last week? No, you were to busy than to listen to me. And it wasn't yesterday'.  
  
'But what about…'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Oh, allright! I don't listen good to you!'.  
  
'That's one of the reasons I love you so much'.  
  
They shared a quick kiss before stepping on the bus. The sat in silence till they reached Kings Cross station. Draco and Harry picked their bags up, kissed and went their separate ways. Harry entered the station alone and went to find Ron and Hermione. He found them, standing in a corner with 3 other boys and 1 other woman. Harry walked over to them and looked at the 4 others. It seemed that they were Neville, Seamus, Dean and a womam Harry didn't know. He saw that Seamus and Dean were holding hands so he presumed the woman was Nevilles wife.  
  
'Hey Harry! Long time no seen!' Neville said.  
  
'Yeah, is this your wife?'.  
  
'Yes, she is'.  
  
'Hi I'm Harry'.  
  
Harry shook hands with the woman.  
  
'I'm Felicia'.  
  
'Nice to meet you'.  
  
'Are you here alone Harry?' Dean asked surprised.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Dean eyes shot to Harry's hand. Oh shit, the wedding ring Harry thought.  
  
'But you are married I see?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Is she a muggle?'.  
  
Ron and Hermione were eyeing Harry.  
  
'No, but she couldn't make it these 3 days so I went alone'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
Harry saw Hermione's eyes focused one a point just behind Harry. Ron looked at it too and then he looked back at Harry. Ron coughed. Harry knew that Draco had entered the platform.  
  
'Hey look, isn't that Malfoy?' Neville said.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco. Draco caught his eye. Harry turned back to Neville.  
  
'Yes, he's changed'.  
  
'He sure did, but shall we get on the train?'.  
  
The group walked to the train and got on. On the train ride to Hogwarts they caught up with friends and met their husbands/wives. They also met Draco on the train.  
  
'Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter-boy'.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy'.  
  
'Go bother someone else' Neville said.  
  
'Well hello Longbottom, nice to see you too'.  
  
Harry just walked away. He couldn't take it, to see his husband as his old self.  
  
'What? Scared of me Potter?' Draco called after him.  
  
Harry turned around and he glared at Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he realized his misstake. He made Harry angry. He wanted to take Harry in his arms, apologize, kiss his beautifull hair, look into his beautifull emerald eyes, and just say sorry. He didn't mean it, but it just happened. Ron and Hermione looked from Draco to Harry and back and they realized what had happened.  
  
'Come on Harry, just leave him' Hermione said taking Harry's arm and he lead him away from Draco.  
  
'Shhh, he didn't mean it, just leave it' Hermione quietly said, sussing Harry.  
  
Ron, Seamus, Felicia, Seamus and Dean followed them.  
  
'Potter!' Draco shouted after them.  
  
The whole group turned around.  
  
'I'm sorry!'.  
  
With that Draco turned around and stalked off.  
  
'Wow, he really changed' Seamus said.  
  
Harry just smiled without the others noticing. Harry and the others walked to a compartment.  
  
'So Seamus, how long have you and Dean been together?'.  
  
'Well, you know we were dating at school. We lost each other when we graduated, but when we saw each other again about 3 years ago, I decided we should get married, so we wouldn't loose each other any more'.  
  
'Cool, have you adopted any childeren?'.  
  
'No, to much trouble, have to watch what you say every time, it's not good for the child to hear everything we always say'.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. He remembered his conversation with Draco just like the yesterday. They were talking, about kids. Draco wanted one, Harry didn't. Harry almost said the same thing Seamus just did. But Draco wouldn't listen and he convinced Harry just to come with him to the orphanage. Harry said yes and went with Draco to the orphanage. When they came there, Harry was so touched by all the homeless childeren and he aggreed with Draco to adopt one, a child, Amy. Harry was glad he went along with it, he couldn't imagine a life without Amy, or Draco for that matter.  
  
'Harry? Hello?!' Dean said.  
  
'Hmmm?'.  
  
'I asked you something'.  
  
'Oh sorry, I was just thinking'.  
  
'Oh right, but do you have any kids?'.  
  
Should he tell them?  
  
'Yes, one girl. I adopted her'.  
  
'Isn't it hard to raise a child'.  
  
'No, not really, and Hermione helps u… erm me. And she is 10 so she can handle herself quit well'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
'Erm, I'm going to the toilet, see you in a minute'.  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the compartment. He decided to look for Draco. He found Draco in a compartment, together with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and another boy. Harry took a great breath and stepped inside. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood up.  
  
'No, sit down' Draco said and Crabbe and Goyle sat back down.  
  
Pansy was eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she snapped.  
  
'Potter?' Draco said.  
  
Harry got tears in his eyes and he ran out of the compartment.  
  
'I'll be right back' Draco said and he ran after Harry.  
  
'Harry! Wait! What's up?'.  
  
Draco found Harry sitting on the ground in one empty compartment, crying. Draco sat down next to him and he put an arm around him.  
  
'What's wrong?' Draco asked soothingly.  
  
'It's just. I hate this, to pretend to hate you. And I miss Amy already'.  
  
'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry about being so stupid. I shouldn't have gone so far. I immediately saw it in your eyes when I said it. I shouldn't have said it'.  
  
'No, no. It's okay, but it's just, I see Ron and Hermione, happy together. I see Seamus and Dean, holding hands and laughing together. I see Pansy and that other boy, holding each other, deeply in love. Why can't we just be like that, I can't continue this for this week. It's just to hard. I want to hold you too, laugh with you, kiss you, but I know we can't. People will hate us. Remember how Ron reacted when we told him and Hermione? I'm glad Hermione was there. The others will probably act the same way, and I don't know if I can handle that'.  
  
Draco wiped Harry's tears away.  
  
'Shhh, it's okay. We'll find a way to tell them, and then we can be happy too'.  
  
'I just want to act like we do at home'.  
  
'I know, I want that too'.  
  
Draco turned Harry's head towards him and he kissed him. Harry completely leaned into the kiss. All emotions flooded trough them. After a while Draco pulled back.  
  
'I'm glad you are okay again' he said.  
  
'Yeah, thanks for cheering me up'.  
  
'That's my job'.  
  
'And you are good at it'.  
  
'I can't wait to see Hogwarts again'.  
  
'Me too, but we never talked about this, and you have to tell me, who did you like at school, except for Cho, that was just a stupid crush'.  
  
'Erm, I guess I always had a thing thing for you, and there was Justin'.  
  
'You liked a Hufflepuff?' Draco asked laughing.  
  
'Yeah, I guess, we dated for one week'.  
  
'What happened?'.  
  
'We both realized it wasn't what we wanted so we broke up with each other and stayed friends after that. Now you tell me who you liked'.  
  
'Erm, you of course, and I guess I was so depressed one time that I started to like Pansy, but that was only for 3 weeks'.  
  
'Why haven't we talked about this sooner?'.  
  
'I don't know, but won't people see us like this?'.  
  
'I don't care about that'.  
  
'Yes you do'.  
  
'Okay, okay, so I do. Oh fuck! I told the others I was going to the toilet, but normal people don't go to the toilet for half an hour'.  
  
'You aren't normal dear, you must have noticed that by now'.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'I have to go'.  
  
'One kiss before you go?'.  
  
'Sure, and, I am expecting you tonight Mr. Malfoy'.  
  
Harry kissed Draco and then left the compartment. He quickly walked back to the others.  
  
'Where were you Harry?' Neville asked.  
  
'Oh, something came up'.  
  
'Right, so I wonder if anything has changed at Hogwarts'.  
  
'Yeah, me too' Dean said.  
  
'Will we be staying in the dorms?'.  
  
'I don't know, but I don't think so, cause it would be stupid to split everybody'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
They talked some more till they were at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
~*September 1st*~  
  
'Have you got everything?'.  
  
'Yes Draco' Amy sighed.  
  
'Okay, maybe you should call Sarah before you leave' Harry said.  
  
'Yes good idea'.  
  
Amy ran to the phone, dialled Sarah's number and waited.  
  
'Hello?'.  
  
'Hi Sarah, it's me'.  
  
'Amy!'.  
  
'Hi, I just wanted to call you before I left'.  
  
'Oh right yeah'.  
  
'Sarah, we are going to write, right?'.  
  
'Yes, offcourse!'.  
  
'Okay, and I am going to send you all sorts of wizard sweets, and I'll see you at the Christmas break'.  
  
'Yeah! Oh god, I miss you already'.  
  
'I'm going to miss you too'.  
  
'Enjoy'.  
  
'Yes you too, but I have to go now'.  
  
'Okay Bye!!!!'.  
  
'Bye!!'.  
  
Amy hung up.  
  
'Done?'.  
  
'Yes, let's go'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Harry, Draco and Amy walked to the car. Harry drove them to Kings Cross station. They got out and went trough the barrier. Chris and his parents were already there.  
  
'Chris!'.  
  
'Amy! Hey'.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'I'm nervous, I heared some others say there was a test to see in wich house you are going to be' Chris said.  
  
Harry smiled, knowing what Fred and George had told him.  
  
'Don't worry, you'll be fine' Draco said.  
  
'What kind of test is it?'.  
  
'I'm not telling. It's a surprise, oh and Amy, would you please say hello to professor Dumbledore for me and Harry?' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah sure, he's the headmaster right?'.  
  
'Yeah, and don't forget to tell Snape you are my kid okay?'.  
  
'Yes but why?'.  
  
'You'll see'.  
  
Draco and Harry grinned.  
  
'Oh god' Harry suddenly said.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'It's Justin'.  
  
'What? That Hufflepuff guy?'.  
  
'Yeah, I hope he didn't see us'.  
  
'He'll know soon enough though'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
The train whistle blew.  
  
'Okay, Amy, one last thing'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Don't worry about what people will say okay? We talked about this already but I just wanted you to know'.  
  
'Yes I know'.  
  
'And have fun'.  
  
'Yes I will'.  
  
'Okay, goodbye sweet. See you at Christmas!' Draco said hugging his daughter.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Then Harry hugged Amy.  
  
'Take care okay?' he said.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Okay, well get on the train'.  
  
Draco had already put her trunk on the train. Amy hopped onto the train. She went to a compartment and she waved her dads goodbye as it left.  
  
Amy was the only one in the compartment but quite soon Chris joined her and then 2 other students.  
  
'Hello, could we sit here?' one of them asked.  
  
'Yeah sure' Amy said.  
  
'Who are you?'.  
  
'I'm Amy you?'.  
  
'I'm Lizzy and this is my brother Tomas, but he likes to be called Tom'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
'And I'm Chris'.  
  
'Nice to meet you two, do you know each other?'.  
  
'Yes, we went to elemetary school together'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
Lizzy and Tom sat down.  
  
'What are your last names?' Tom asked.  
  
'Mine is Redford' Chris said.  
  
'And yours?'.  
  
'Mine is Potter-Malfoy'.  
  
'Potter?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Are you Harry Potters daughter?'.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
'Yes I am'.  
  
'And what about Malfoy?'.  
  
'That's the last name of my other father'.  
  
'They're gay?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Oh wow, I don't mind, but it's a bit of a shock'.  
  
'I'm glad you don't mind'.  
  
'No, why should I mind, friends of our parents are gay too, and they are really nice'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
They talked some more and when they were almost there they changed into their robes. The train stopped at Hogsmeade and Hagrid lead the first years off. Amy, Chris, Lizzy and Tom went into a boat with Hagrid.  
  
'You're Hagrid right?' Amy said.  
  
'Yes I am, how do you know'.  
  
'My dad told me'.  
  
'Who's your dad?'.  
  
'Harry'.  
  
'What? Your Harry's daughter?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'He never told me! I didn't even know he was back in England. So how is he doing?'.  
  
'He's fine'.  
  
'Oh right, well we are here. Enjoy your stay a come visit me sometime'.  
  
'I will'.  
  
They got out of the boat and McGonagall brought them into the school and then into the Great Hall. They went to the teachers table and got sorted.  
  
'Heart, Elisabeth!' McGonagall called after a while.  
  
Lizzy stepped foreward and put on the hat.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted.  
  
'Heart, Thomas!'.  
  
Tom stepped foreward and also put on the hat.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR' the hat shouted again.  
  
Some more students passed. Then McGonagall stopped and checked the list again. Then she looked at the students that were left. With surprised eyes and a smile on her face she called:  
  
'Potter-Malfoy, Amelia!'.  
  
Amy could see the other teachers gasp and look again at her as though they hadn't heared quite right. Amy stepped foreward and put the hat on.  
  
'Ah difficult, but I guess Gryffindor or Slytherin would be best. Now lets see, you don't want to go to Slytherin? Ah I see, well then it is: GRYFFINDOR!'.  
  
Amy stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table and she sat down next to Lizzy. Chris also got into Gryffindor.  
  
A/n: Did you like this?? I hope you did! Please review and tell me if I should continue it?!!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
